


The Laws of Physics

by sasha_davidovna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_davidovna/pseuds/sasha_davidovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus, left behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laws of Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for xylodemon's I Didn't Get To Go To TWH Ficlet-a-thon, from a prompt by statelines.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so any factual errors are entirely mine. And Wikipedia's. I always did like physics, but it's been a long time.
> 
> Benebu has translated The Laws of Physics into French! You can read it [here](http://community.livejournal.com/autour_de_rab/6884.html).

_An object at rest remains at rest until acted upon by an external force._

Trust Sirius to be dramatic about it, storm out, slamming the door behind him like a common Muggle instead of something sensible, like the Floo or Illegal Apparition. __

_Force equals mass times acceleration._

The door is closing fast, ancient hinges squealing protest. __

_The speed of sound is 343.4 m/s at 20 degrees Celsius in the standard atmosphere._

It's probably slower in an atmosphere that consists of three parts dust and sixteen parts tradition for every one part air.

Also, it's closer to 25 degrees Celsius, now that he thinks about it.

How odd that it should be so warm and bright outside when his world has suddenly become so dark and cold.

His brother's hair flashes in the sunlight as he reaches the street, scattering light in his wake like a prism.

It does not reach him on the stairs, is swallowed by dust and shadows and ancient malice as soon as it darts through the narrowing doorway. __

_The speed of light in a vacuum is 299,792,458 m/s._

It's not a vacuum either and all that really matters is that light is faster than sound and even light can't reach his brother now.

But he tries.

"Sirius, don't-" __

_They say that time stands still when you are dying._

They are right.

The door clicks shut.

"-leave me."

 


End file.
